Double Trouble
by obsidians
Summary: While in Nibelheim, Genesis meets and seduces a then twenty year old Tifa and never contacts her again. He runs into a livid her about a year later. Why does she have a set of blue eyed, redheaded babies with her? Twist at the end. This is written for Sakurablossomhime. There is not really a pairing in this story but Reno/Elena. It's a one shot written for humour only.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

12 Months Ago

Genesis moved at unhurried pace into the hot clinging body of his partner. They were moving at an almost languid pace, the previous two times having coitus where they had done it frantically while moving from position to position at whiplash speed had taken the edge off.

Now they were half asleep, she hadn't even insisted he wear a condom this time as he detested to do but had complied with her demands the other two times. He had simply rolled her onto her back and thrust his newly restored erection into her tight, pliant body. He had one of her long legs hooked over his arm while he drove himself sharply forward and then drew slowly back with a firm flex of his hips, each thrust of his large endowment carefully angled to find her g-spot and worry the sensitive button. Being a swordsman, his aim was true and she was soon keening as the blunt crescents of her nails sank into his already abused back. He could sense she was getting close at how her exquisite tightness gripped him.

He bit his lip to stave his own crisis off, he wasn't much of a gentlemen in real life, in real life he had been described as anything from a cad to a wastrel of the worst order, but in bed he always allowed his partner to climax first. A few more pumps and he watched her unravel as the toes on the foot closest to him curled and she heaved up, clinging to him and bit his shoulder, though not too hard and he gasped as her sheath fluttered uncontrollably on him like a trapped butterfly. He wasn't into pain but found a little bit spiked his pleasure and with a grunt and final thrust of his hips, he burst hotly within her and they both rode out the maelstrom.

Soon the young woman was asleep in his arms, he was exhausted but satisfied, he hadn't expected to encounter such a beauty in the small backwater town of Nibelheim. He'd been sent here to monitor the monster sightings and had been insulted that someone of his caliber and rank was selected for so lowly a task. He'd been to small towns before and knew how it worked, all the local beauties would have been claimed by the better looking young men and off limits, leaving only slim pickings amongst the plain girls for his men and himself.

He had nothing against plain women, they tried twice as hard in bed to please, not having a pretty countenance to promote themselves. They took to bed pretty much all who wanted them and nothing could part their legs faster than a beautifully made man with a handsome face. These were like catnip to them as they imagined their handsome princes falling for them and taking them from their lonely lives of rejection, marrying them and putting them in the spotlight where they could glow like a beacon as the other women envied them.

Imagine his surprise to find a beautiful woman with long dark hair and garnet eyes sobbing at the bar. He had walked up to her and sat right beside her, she had been drinking but was still lucid. Genesis knew himself to have a face that women trusted for some reason and soon had the girl talking to him as she sobbed her heart out about a guy named Cloud. A brotherly arm found its way around her until she sobbed against his chest as she shakily told the complete stranger of her frustrations with the man that refused to commit to her. Genesis had played the situation like a well tuned violin, noting her slim, but toned build and incredibly large chest. He had whispered to her that this Cloud person was crazy and he didn't deserve so wonderful a woman like her. Each sweet nothing lulled her into a false sense of security and made her trust him.

Finally, he insisted on walking her home and was invited inside. More cuddles and sniffles and finally a kiss and soon she was stripped to her pale skin kissed skin and giving him the best entertainment he had had in the boring little town so far. She had been loud and although she wasn't a virgin, he sensed she hadn't had much experience with men and probably had been with only that Cloud person at the age of twenty.

The next day, he had gotten up and quiet as a Ninja, took a shower using her cheap cleansing products. He brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush he always carried with him and silently slipped back into his uniform, intending to depart her one room apartment before she woke up. Hating emotional goodbyes, he liked to leave early and fast and be on the plane with his hung over men before his partner from the night before awoke. He was just opening the door when a sleepy voice asked "Genesis where are you going?" he froze and turned around, giving her his most charming smile.

"I was going to buy you some flowers before I have to leave" he lied, approaching the disheveled woman on the bed.

"That's so sweet, you really do care for me?" she asked him.

"Of course...dear one" he smoothly said when he completely blanked on her name. Wasn't it Tiffany or something like that?

"I wish you didn't have to go, I mean we're just starting to get to know each other. What must you think of me after I took you to my bed so easily?" she asked with a blush.

"I think that you're a lady of quality that has been neglected too long. But on my honour as a SOLDIER, you won't be anymore" he swore in a tone so sincere even he almost believed it.

"So you'll contact me again? We'll see each other again?" she asked him.

"Try and stop me" he said as he beamed down at her.

Present Day

Genesis was walking with his friends through the hallways of the Shinra Headquarters. His eyes were drawn to an attractive, busty brunette as they normally were when attractive females were present. He looked appreciatively at her and his friends eyes followed his out of curiosity. Genesis could feel her eyes on him and turned slightly so the woman could get a good view of him, knowing women found him irresistible. Then realized that her large garnet coloured eyes glared frostily at him and she scowled at him. Yet she looked familiar. "I know you" he said walking towards her and the other two men shared a glance and followed him and the silver haired Commander flanked Genesis along with the dark haired Commander, both silently waiting to see how this would play out.

"Yes, you were that jackass I slept about a year ago. You never called me!" she raged at him. Feeling hurt and like a fool that she had been so gullible to think the man was kind and allowed him into her bed, into her body. She willed the colourfully dress redhead dead in the ground while cursing his vile name as she faced him.

"Come now Tiffany..." he started.

"Tifa, Teef-a" she corrected him with her hands on her hips.

"We both got what we wanted..." he said and looked down beside her at the odd baby gurgle, realizing the first time that a double stroller was parked beside her. His eyes took in the chubby dimple cheeked young infants with their large button blue eyes, full lips, flawless porcelain complexions and the fringe of red hair on their tiny heads. "Those babies..." he said while his eyes went wide with shock.

Tifa glanced down at her temporary charges and then realized what he was deducing about them. "They're fraternal twins; they're a girl and a boy. This little guy's named Alexander and her name's Amelia" she cooed, leaned down and made both babies wave a chubby hand at him to his look of horror. The girl gave him a wide gummed smile and he swore the boy winked at him.

"How old are they?" he asked through dry lips.

"Just over three months old" Tifa said in a bright voice. "Do you like the name Amelia? I suppose it's a little old fashioned" she mused, looking at Genesis as he went even paler than normal while he did a mental calculation of when he was last in Nibelheim with Tifa and his brain shut down at the conclusion. All three flinched when he seemed to teeter in place, none of them went to catch him when he fainted to the ground with all the grace of a sack of potatoes.

All three stared down at him and then Angeal fixed his eyes on the young women. "Those children are they...?" but was interrupted when a petite blonde woman came up to them.

"Thanks for watching them Tifa, I so had to go to the bathroom and Reno's still busy with President Shinra" she said. This satisfied all present as to who their mother was. "Did you little monsters give your Aunt Tifa a...hey is that man alright? Does he need CPR or something?" Elena asked, noticing Genesis for the first time and leaning over him.

Sephiroth leaned over him as well. "It's okay, Miss..." he started.

"Mrs. Elena Sinclair, shouldn't we call an ambulance?" she asked him.

"It's okay, Genesis has a flair for dramatics and just got a shock to his system. He'll be fine presently. Just let him be. In the meantime, we were just admiring your family" Sephiroth assured her.

"Yes, they're pretty cute aren't they? But what a handful, they're pretty advance milestone wise for their ages" she said.

"Darling, Tifa are you ready to go?" a tall, lanky _redheaded_ man in a rumpled TURK uniform asked them, coming out of the office of the President. "How about my mini-mes, are you two ready to go?" he cooed at them and they flapped their hands and gurgled, clearly delighted to see their flame bright daddy.

"Commander Hewley, this is Commander Sephiroth and that's Commander Rhapsodos, whom you're catching at a moment when he's unfortunately unconscious" Angeal introduced them and added an indifferent flap of his hand towards the still prone Genesis.

"I'm Reno Sinclair and this is my wife Elena and her best friend, Tifa. I assume you met the minions? Shouldn't you call an ambulance for him?" Reno asked in a concerned voice when he looked down at the fellow ginger.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Tifa said with satisfaction in her voice.

Angeal and Sephiroth studied the couple, able to see both sets of features in their offspring. "What a beautiful family you both have. Are you staying in town long?" he asked them.

"I'm a TURK and so is my wife, though she's on maternity leave. We're just in town for the day to drop an important document to President Shinra from Director Xu and shall be flying home tomorrow. Elena and I don't like to be separated because our children are so young and Tifa opted to accompany us to help with them" he explained.

"Please enjoy your stay, it was a privilege to have met you" Angeal said shaking the redhead's hand and they went to leave but Tifa lingered.

"Please tell this ass when he wakes up that; in the future, it's a good idea to inquire whether a girl is on birth control or not _prior_ to sleeping with her" she said and bowed slightly to them and left with a wicked smile on her face. It was a rather petty revenge, but so worth it!

Genesis soon stirred back to life and groaned as his friends helped him to stand up. "That woman, those twins? Where did they go?" he demanded.

"She left but you'll be hearing from her" Angeal lied.

"Such adorable children and they look _just_ like their father" Sephiroth added with a smug smirk.

Genesis stood up and he could feel the colour drain from his face, imagining the huge double paternity suit that was heading his way and if his father got involved, he would force him to marry Tifa to make the children legitimate. He could do such a thing because he controlled the purse strings of his wayward son's fortune. He could make it happen very easily with his family's lawyer forging an iron clad wedding contract signed by everyone but him and his father even giving Tifa a dowry to marry _him_. He was always nagging at him to marry, settle down and produce an heir. Suddenly he saw Tifa gliding towards him down an aisle wearing a wedding dress and holding each child like they were strange wedding bouquets and all three seemed to be smirking at him as they stole his life away...and he fainted again.

"Sephiroth, forget about you having a dry sense of humour; yours is practically sadistic" Angeal said putting Genesis over his shoulder.

"Let's go drop him off at his place so people don't step all over him" Sephiroth suggested.

"Okay, when shall we tell him they aren't his kids?" Angeal asked him, easily carrying his burden as if he were totting a bag of chips.

"The end of the day sounds about right. Let him worry for a while" Sephiroth suggested.

"You're just plain evil" Angeal observed and Sephiroth just smirked at this.


End file.
